The Picture Of Our Future
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: Modern Day AU . When Katniss gets accepted to a music school that's faraway how will her would her relationship with her best friend Peeta change . ( I suck at summaries please give it a chance )
1. Like dandelions blooming in the sunlight

**A/N this just a three shot I hope you like . Just a random idea that can to my mind listing to music .**

**I own nothing **

**- Cadence**

* * *

I got in I can't believe it I run and grab my phone from my desk and text my best friend Peeta right away tell him to meet me and are club hose in the woods .

I run as can to get there first . I look around at all the memories in an old red wood tree that my dad covered out when me and peeta were 8 we made it are club house we come here all time . Me and Peeta being friends seines we where 5 we have been Inseparable we have been throw high and lows .  
My dad died in a car accent when I was 12 and Peeta was there for me .  
I was the first one he told that his mom beat him I finely convinced him to tell his dad . His dad divorced his mom when he told him . When I turned 15 my feeling for him chanced I liked as friend forever but after my first boyfriend Gale broke my heart I realized . I love peeta . I never tell him my felling for him I'm scared how he'll react . I look at my acceptance letter. I sent an application essay for a music school that's hard to get in to and I got in . Peeta is the first one i want to tell .

" Katniss " I jump to sound of his voice .

" Here" I call back to him .

" why did you call me . Is ever thing okay " he asks I look in to blue eye he always cares about me I can feel my cheek turning red . I nod and hand him the acceptance letter. I look at him as reads it .

" you got in " he says

I nod and smile he pulls me in to a hug I always feel safe in his strong arms . He pulls away in looks in to my eyes .

" Katniss isn't this school like 4 hours away " he asks

" yea they have dorms and livening spaces for students who live far away " I tell him

"But I mean ... You would be aways from m...your sister and your friends " he says

That's right the only time I would get see them is on breaks and long weekends .

" I know but I aways dreamed of going to this school and I'll be going for 2 years and I will visit when I have breaks " I tell him I look in the blue eyes and something takes over me I lean in and kiss him on the lips I didn't think he would kiss me back.  
When my tongue grazed his bottom lip. he opens hid mouth and lets our tongues dance around . We finally pull away I look in to his eyes .

" I love you " I tell him

" I got to go I'll call you later Katniss " he says as he runs off .

I'm so stupid why did I do that I just ruined our friendship .

I called and text Peeta everyday in the two weeks leading up to my going away party . He never answered or replied .

X

The day of my going away party all my friends are here Annie and her boyfriend Finnick wish me good luck. Johanna joke about me being away from home and tells me not to get in too much trouble . I finally see Peeta I walk up to him he hand me a congratulates card .

" thank you " tell him  
" why haven't you called me " I ask him

" I have been busy sorry" he say as he rubs the back of his neck .

" I need someone to drop me off at bus station tomorrow . Would you like to drop me off that only if you want to. That's only if you want to " I say

" Katniss , I'm your best friend of course I will " He says

X

On our way to bus station we didn't talk that much there an awkwardness between us now and it's my fault .

We sit and wait for the bus to come we sit in silence . When I see the bus coming I get up and gather my stuff .

" I'll call you when I get th.." Im cut off by Peeta's lips crushing on to mine . I kiss him back I open my mouth and let our tongues dance around . He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close

We pull away peeta gives me kiss on my forehead .

" I love you Katniss " he say

" I love you too peeta " I tell him

" how are we going do a long distance relationship " he ask

" I don't know but I'll call you every night" I say

" we haven't even been on a real date and this say goodbye to you is the start of our relationship" he say

" I know I'll be back in 5 weeks and we can have our first date " I say

We say are last goodbye that get on the bus I wave goodbye to him as the bus leaves . I'm happy and sad at the same time . I can't wait for our first date .

* * *

**A/N  
Part two is coming soon  
- Cadence**


	2. No matter how faraway you are

**A/N**

**This is only going be a three shot but I'm going write one shot stories in the universe .  
~ Cadence**

* * *

The bus ride was 4 hours . When I got to Mockingjay Music and Art School . I was nerves this school was mostly filed with kids with money . I got scholarship after high school I just hade to pick a school and get accepted . I didn't think I would get in to the school I wanted to go to the most . I walk do my dorm that I will be staying at of two years .

I see all Hoity-toity students in the school uniforms giving me dirty looks . I know I'm going be the outcast cause I come from a small mountain town not some high-class gated off neighborhood.

I get to my dorm I look around and see two rooms _great_ I have to share a dorm with some stuck up snotty bitch of a two years . I walk in to a room and put my bags down and sit on the twin size bed . I grab my phone and text Peeta .

Just got here tired as hack I already miss home .

He replied back

Home miss you too. I have fun I can't wait for our date in 5 weeks .  
Love you .

I text back

Me too , I love you .

I hear a knock at my door I get up and answer it . I see a girl with long blond curls wearing a sweatsuit.

" Hi I'm Madge I guess we're going be roommates" she say and extended her hands towards me . I shake her hand .

" Katniss" I say

" do you want to order a pizza or something " she ask . Did she just ask that I thought she just eat high-class food not some greasy food

" do they even allow a pizza man to come here " I ask

" I don't know but I want to know pizza " she say and chuckles a little.

X

" so your parents are forcing you to go here" I ask Madge she nods and we start to laugh .

" I hade to work my ass off in high school and write a good easy " I tell her

" what do you mean " she ask

great I'm getting along with her now she going think I'm some trash

" I'm from a small mountain town I got scholarship I sent an easy here and I got accepted " I say as look down at my food .

" that so cool , I can't believe you got in what the name you home town " she squeals

" you think that's cool you don't think just some trash form a crapy mountain" I ask

" no I think you cool and I'm glade your my roommate not some girl who only cares about makeup , designer clothes and boys now tell me about your home town " she says

" okay , the small town its called Panem . You practically know every ones name and where they work . " I tell her

" that's so cool that you know everyone's name" she say

" it four hours away from here and miss all my friends and family " I say

"Lucky my house is like 15 minuses " she tells me .

" then why are you staying in a dorm " I ask her

" I told parents I want to make new friend . I want to spread my wings Blah Blah . A few fake tears and that how I convinced them to let me stay in a dorm " she say

" man you are different that what I was expecting" I tell her she shrugs her shoulders

" Don't judge a book by its cover , know tell me more about your town I never been to the mountain unless it some high-class camp " she says

" okay " I start to tell her about my friends and family . I told her that my uncle is the local drunk . Madge told me her dad owns a lot businesses around her and she hates going private schools and she glad she made a real friend not some friend her mom makes her hang out with .

X

The class are short you many  
learn about the history of famous musicians and artist then go music instrument class . The instruments I choose are piano and guitar . The kids treat me different from every one else but Madge doesn't I'm glade I have her as a friend . When I told her about me and Peeta she said its the cutest thing she ever heard .

X

I call Peeta every night we still talk like we did before we contest are love for each other but the occasional ' I love You ' and ' I can't wait for our date ' .

I count down the weeks  
5 weeks was hard even I called Peeta every night I still missed him so much 4 weeks it became easier to be away from him but at the same time it's the hardiest thing ever only 3 more weeks I'm so happy I can't wait . 2 weeks to go but what if mess up on our date not only I will lose my best friend but the I love the most . The last week felt like 5 week all over again I was nervous Peeta is the one who picking me up from the bus station it going to be the first time see each other since are bittersweet goodbye . I'm happy he's going be the person I see in 5 weeks .

When I get off the bus I see Peeta wait for me with bouquet flowers . I run up to him and throw my arms around him and kiss him passionately  
I don't care that were at a crowded bus station .

" I missed you " he says between kiss

" me too " I moan against his lips .

We swinging our entwined hands towards his old as we walk to his old truck he open the door for me and but my bags in the back of the truck

He drops me for at my house we going have our first date tonight and in nervous as hell .

X

" WHAT" Johanna and Annie yell at me .

" you guys are going out on your first date but guys consider you are in a relationship " Johanna says

I nod .

" why didn't you tell us " Annie ask

" I don't know , I kissed him when I got the latter then told him I love him but he ran off . When he dropped me off at the bus station . He kissed me and told me he loved me and I guess we just start our relationship " I tell them

" so why did you calls over " Johanna ask

" I don't want mess up and lose my friendship with him . " I say

" you're going be okay just be yourself " Annie says

Then I have listen to my friends bicker about what I should do and what I shouldn't do.

X

When it time for our date I wear a light orange sun dress and sandals .

Peeta next me that he was here told me he going take on a night panic .

" where you going " prim asks before  
I walk out

" I have date " I mumble

" I with who " she ask

" peeta " I mumble hope she won't hear

" I knew it . I knew at some point you guy would start dating " she teases

" shut up " I tell as run out the door I hear laughing as leave.

We drive to a small meadow and set up our panic . We talk about how my new school was and how I like it.

Then he kiss me . I kiss him back He traces his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entry I open my mouth and let our dance around . When we pull apart he pulls me in to a hug .

" I love you" he whispers" I loved since I met you " he counties which make my heart flutter .

" I love you too " I tell him

We just hold each other occasionally sharing a longing kiss. After awhile  
he helps me up .

"Dance with me" he says

"Wait wh..." Before I can finish he start twirling me around . I couldn't help but laugh . We dance around in the moonlight .

After we dance in the moonlight . We go and get some Ice cream .

After our date he dropped me off at my house and gave me a goodbye kiss .

" I love you " he say

" I love you too" I tell him

My heart is still beating fast . I love him and he loves me . I'm so happy . I wish I could spend every second with but I have to be away for 2 years .

* * *

**A/N**

**I hade a bad writes block write this chapter so it kinda suck sorry . But the last is coming soon**

**-Cadence**


End file.
